


Marble Potters

by FountainPen



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marble Hornets
Genre: Forbidden Forest, M/M, Other, The Golden Trio Era, canon compliant character death, mb crew has their own problems, they only interact a couple of times tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: In which the Marble Hornets Crew™ met on the Hogwarts Express, and have been pals ever since. After a while, things get weird, and Voldemort's imminent attack becomes the least of their problems





	Marble Potters

It had been about five years since Jay had stumbled upon the two, sitting in silence in the mostly empty compartment. He asked if he could sit with them, and joined them in their quiet.

Then, Alex busted through the door, and ducked out of sight of the window, whispering that he needed a place to hide and that he had made some seventh years very not happy. When asked what he did, all he could tell them was that there was a dungbomb involved,and a chicken, before an older student came in to ask if they had seen Alex, who was currently ducking under a seat. They lied, and formed a friendship with the excitable boy. The group promised to remain friends, even when put into different houses. Jay and Tim were Slytherin, Brian was a Hufflepuff, and Alex was a Ravenclaw.

In their second year, they grew closer still, all ignoring the steadily growing flood of nightmares and short patches of lost time, choosing to focus on exams and the pranks pulled by two Gryffindors in their year, Fred and George. They did well on their exams, and wished each other well for the summer.

By their third year, Alex had figured out how video cameras worked and never seemed to put his down, even taking them to his classes. He lightened up when Snape threatened to take it. That wasn't all that happened that year though, Harry Potter had arrived at the school, been sorted into Gryffindor, and was already the talk of the school. Along with the Boy Who Lived, the nightmares the group suffered through had gotten worse and worse, and the stretches of time they lost were growing longer as the group grew closer.

In their fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and Jay was petrified, leading the group to spend more and more time in the Hospital Wing, quietly whispering to their frozen friend. Alex began growing distant from his friends, searching for the culprit of the attacks, camera by his side. When Jay was finally restored, Tim cried, and Brian had to calm them both down, Alex still nowhere to be seen.

During the group's fifth year at Hogwarts, they began seeing Him. Tall, thin, blankfaced, and always there. Sirius Black's escape meant nothing to them, it was a know inconvenience compared to the monster. Alex began acting strangely, and cut ties with Jay, Tim, and Brian. At the end of the year, Tim and Jay began dating.

Jay began filming too in the fifth year, sick of losing memories. It also meant he got wicked footage of the Triwizard Tournament. Brian and Tim would occasionally tease him, but in the end, they began filming too. They supported Harry in the Tournament, but weren't really interested, they focused on trying to find out what that Thing was.

During charms that year, something went terribly, horribly wrong, and Masky, Scully, and Hoodie were born, though they weren't very harmful. The other students avoided the trio, and things only seemed to get worse from there.

The next year, Proffessor Umbridge began to notice their odd behavior, and forbid them from filming, crushing Jay. The three got more and more detentions, because of their other halves refusal to speak, and one day, Brian snapped and became known as the BAMF Hufflepuff ever, by using Umbridge and giving her a frog's tongue. Fred and George wept at the sight, and congratulated Brian on his artwork. Brian obviously got detention, but Mcgonagall slipped him some house points.

The euphoria Eisenhower though, as the Inquisitorial Squad began following and embarrassing Jay, calling him a bloodtraitor, and heading him on multiple occasions. After Dumbledore left, there was nowhere to turn so Brian and Tim clung curse after curse at the group, Tim cradling a crying Jay.

The year following was their last at Hogwarts, and they studied hard, doubling their efforts with the doubled loss of time. They fought at the astronomy tower's battle, or course,they didn't remember it, but, their bodies were fighting so that was all that mattered. Tim and Brian comforted a crying Jay when faced with Dumbledore's death, choking on their own sobs.

They got jobs in a magical bakery, enjoying the peace while it lasted. Tim was preparing to propose when they got the message. Hogwarts was under attack.

Tim, Brian, and Jay all fought valiantly, taking out so many Death Eaters, but it wasn't enough. Brian died first, shoved off the astronomy tower. Next was Jay, stabbed by Bellatrix LeStrange. Tim managed to slip the ring on Jay's finger as the light faded from his eyes. Tim didn't hear that Harry had died, or that he was also still alive. Or that the battle had ended. He sat next to the only two people he loved, and he cried.

Tim still runs the bakery, telling himself that everything is fine.

_Everything is fine._


End file.
